Oh, Baby!
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Pregnant and trapped in an elevator in the middle of a snow storm... What else could go wrong?
1. Trapped

Hee hee, okay, this little thing came to me when I was thinking about babies... Should be interesting! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Heh, if the show were mine, this would happen... now...

This first chapter is for my good friend, Dez, and her new baby boy Brandon Elliot (grins like an idiot)

Elliot grinned as he took slow steps alongside his very pregnant and waddling wife, and he took care not to get ahead of her as they walked into their building. It had been snowing all day, and there was talk of possible power outages all over the city, so Elliot was eager to get her home and tucked under the blankets that she loved so much.

She smiled up at him, and he snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her snugly into his side, smiling when she cuddled into him. They walked through the doors of the apartment building, then quickly made their way to the elevator. Elliot pushed the button on the wall, and they waited patiently for the doors to part.

As they waited, he looked down at his wife and placed one large hand on her swollen belly, grinning like a fool when the baby kicked in response to his touch. Ever since the baby had begun moving around in her belly, he had taken delight in holding his hands against her stomach and cooing softly to the unborn child. She claimed that he was spoiling the child already, because the baby only seemed to kick whenever he was around.

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. The elevator dinged, and they stepped inside. Once inside of the elevator, Elliot turned to his wife and gathered her into his arms, holding her tenderly against his chest as his lips sought out hers. As the kiss deepened, the elevator jerked to a halt, and they looked at each other in confusion.  
But before they could say anything, the lights flickered wildly, then disappeared all together. "Oh hell," Elliot muttered, realizing that the snow storm had probably caused the power outage.

"Uh, El? What just happened?" Olivia asked softly, and he frowned and pulled her into his arms again.

"Don't worry, Liv. Power went out, but it'll probably be back on in a few minutes. We'll be out of here before you know it," he promised, kissing her forehead. She just sighed and buried her face in his chest, mumbling under her breath.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

What seemed like an eternity later, Elliot was sitting on the floor of the elevator, his back against the wall and his partner's head in his lap. She kept shifting, even in her sleep, and he wondered if she was in pain. He brought his hand down to rub her shoulder soothingly, and it seemed to calm her down a little.

Just as he began to relax himself, Olivia gasped and sat upright, rubbing her stomach. "What's wrong, Liv?" Elliot questioned, pulling her into his lap. She groaned and leaned her head against Elliot's chest, and they both suddenly felt a wetness.

"Oh my God, my water just broke!" she exclaimed in both excitement and terror. Elliot eased himself out from under her and looked around the elevator, as if there were some magic button that would get them out of there. Olivia watched him, then finally said, "Elliot, we've got to get out of here! I need to get to a hospital!" Tears spilled down her cheeks, and he knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.

"It'll be okay, Liv," he cooed, and she clung to him. "We'll get out of here. Don't worry. I'll get you to a hospital. I promise."

Little did he know, the snow storm had severed the electricity in the building, and that most of the city was now powerless. They were trapped in an elevator, with no way to get out, and now Olivia was in labor. This day was getting better and better…

TBC...

A/N: Hee hee, yeah this idea was amusing to write, and I hope ya'll liked it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Special Delivery

Okay, maybe I should've posted this as one chapter, but I went ahead and made it into two. Now that this one's done, maybe I can update something else... LOL. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter. And if you still think they're mine, well, they're not!

This chapter is dedicated to RoadRunnerGER and OverlyObsessedWithSVU, for helping me to pick out the baby's name. Thanks!

"God damn it!" Olivia hissed as another contraction tore through her body, and Elliot looked up from where he was sitting in front of her.

"Breathe, Liv," he ordered, and she glared at him.

"I can't do this!" she shouted as her head fell backwards.

"Yes, you can, Olivia. You're the strongest woman I know. You can do this!" he encouraged, and she shook her head.

"No! I can't do this!" She gasped again and clutched her stomach in agony. "I can't do this, Elliot! You do it for me!"

He withheld a laugh and squinted his eyes in the faint light of his mini flashlight. He looked up at Olivia again, then said, "Okay, Liv, push!"

She screamed again as she pushed as hard as she could, and he said, "Okay, Olivia. I see the head."

Her eyes widened, and she wished that they weren't trapped in the elevator, and that she had painkillers. Lots and lots of painkillers. "Elliot Stabler, I swear if I ever let you get close enough to me again to get me pregnant again, we're moving into the hospital!" she snarled, and he smiled.

"Liv, push again!" he ordered, and she screamed so loud that he thought she could be heard in China. The baby slid easily into his large hands, and he quickly cut the cord with a pocket knife, then laid the newborn on Olivia's heaving chest.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," Olivia sobbed as she looked at her newborn daughter for the first time, and the baby let out a loud scream.

Elliot scooted up to sit beside Olivia, and she rested her head on his chest as she cradled their newborn daughter to her chest. He watched with dancing eyes as Olivia counted each of their daughter's fingers and toes, then began crying again.

"She's perfect, Elliot. Isn't she?" she cried hoarsely, and Elliot nodded and stroked Olivia's hair.

"Yeah, Liv. You did a great job," he assured her. His hand wandered down to touch their daughter's forehead, and he said, "Liv, we need a name for this little beauty."

She looked at him, then down at her daughter, and an idea came to her mind. "Hope," she said softly, and a warm smile crossed Elliot's lips.

"Hope Elaine?" he suggested, and she smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hope Elaine Stabler," she corrected. The baby let out another small cry, and suddenly the lights flickered on and the elevator lurched to a start.

"Oh great, now the elevator starts," Olivia grumbled, and Elliot chuckled and kissed her forehead, then their daughter's.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Daddy!" a little brown haired, blue eyed girl screeched, and she launched herself at her father. He laughed and picked her up, then sat her down in his lap.

"It's bed time for little girls," he stated, and she stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest, a move that uncannily resembled her mother.

"I want a story!"

He laughed and kissed her long brown hair, and she settled against his chest. "What story do you want tonight, munchkin?" he asked, knowing exactly which one she would pick.

She thought for a moment, then said, "Tell me the story about how I was your favorite Christmas present ever!"

A warm feeling flooded Elliot's heart, and he hugged Hope to him, then started to tell her about a power outage and a stuck elevator on Christmas Eve.

The End!

A/N: Well, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed this little story, and please remember to review!


End file.
